super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Circuit 8
' '' ''Mario Circuit 8 '''is a fanmade stage in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. The stage is based on the '''Mario Circuit' from Mario Kart 8, the first track of this game's Flower Cup. The brawlers battle on both sides of the track as the course itself is formed like an 8. You are at the very end of the track as there's sometimes a Goomba Tower which can be knocked over and thereby defeated. The stage is somewhat similar in size to the 3DS version's Rainbow Road. It is a floating stage. Overview This stage is one of the most unique arenas in the game as you can battle at the other side of the main platform as well. The stage consists of a large main platform with a gravity switch at each side. Passing these on the ground or close to the ground in the air makes the player be able to battle on the other side of the main platform. The red arrows in the layout concept art show to where the player is pulled. Moving away to far from the stage makes the player lose their ungravity-ability and be thrown offstage. As a stage hazard, several drivers can be seen participating in a race. These racers always are: *Daisy *Metal Mario *Pink Gold Peach *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Baby Rosalina *Shy Guy *Lakitu *Toad *Toadette *Koopa Being hit by a kart, bike or ATV deals (this does not depend on which kind of vehicle) damage. A second stage hazard is a Goomba Tower that sometimes walk onto the stage and walk around. Hitting them makes both, the brawler and the tower, hurt and the tower is usually knocked over by that. Origins Mario Circuits have a long tradition in Mario Kart series as they, next to Bowser's Castle and Rainbow Road, is the only track to have been in a Mario Kart game since the first one. Like the other two and Luigi Circuit, there are several Mario Circuits with this one being from Mario Kart 8. Starting with Mario Kart 64 (since there were more than one Mario Circuit in Super Mario Kart), this track has almost always been part of the Flower Cup. This only changed in Mario Kart DS where it was part of the Star Cup. This Mario Circuit is from Mario Kart 8 and was the first track to be shown off in last year's E3. It highly plays with the game's anti-gravity gameplay. Music *Mario Circuit theme (Mario Kart 8 version) (Default) *Mario Kart Stadium Theme (Default) *Toad Circuit Theme (Default) *Mario Circuit theme (Mario Kart Wii version) (Unlockable) *Mario Circuit theme (Super Mario Kart version) (Unlockable) Trivia *On the left side of the background, you can see the course's layout (of course copied from Mario Kart 8) but you can actually see which drivers is in which position. To the left of the layout, there's the typical Mario Kart chart. *This stage features Golden8King's favorite Mario Kart music - Mario Circuit (Wii) Theme. Category:Golden8King Category:Stages